paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skins
Hero Skins in Paragon refer to the aesthetic appearance or color scheme of a hero. Most skins are bought in the Skin Shop or obtained by leveling up characters with Master Challenges. Each character has a Challenger skin that you unlock when starting a Master Challenge and a Master skin that you unlock when reaching level 10 of a Master Challenge. There are four planned tiers of skins that will be available at the shop. * Tier I - Introductory skins. Color swaps and minor sculpting and effect changes. * Tier II - Substantial model changes and often include additional effects. * Tier III - Major model changes, and more animation/VFX changes as well. * Tier IV - These are the pinnacle of the current skin technology. They are basically a completely new model, animation and VFX. Challenger Skins Each character has a challenger skin that is unlocked when you start a Master Challenge. Dekker Challenger skin.jpg|Dekker Challenger Skin Feng Mao Challenger skin.jpg|Feng Mao Challenger Skin Gadget Challenger skin.jpg|Gadget Challenger Skin Gideon Challenger skin.jpg|Gideon Challenger Skin Greystone Challenger skin.jpg|Greystone Challenger Skin Grim.exe Challenger skin.jpg|Grim.EXE Challenger Skin Grux Challenger skin.jpg|Grux Challenger Skin Howitzer Challenger skin.jpg|Howitzer Challenger Skin Iggy and Scorch Challenger skin.jpg|Iggy and Scorch Challenger Skin Kallari Challenger skin.jpg|Kallari Challenger Skin Khaimera Challenger skin.jpg|Khaimera Challenger Skin Murdock Challenger skin.jpg|Murdock Challenger Skin Muriel Challenger skin.jpg|Muriel Challenger Skin Narbash Challenger skin.jpg|Narbash Challenger Skin Rampage Challenger skin.jpg|Rampage Challenger Skin Riktor Challenger skin.jpg|Riktor Challenger Skin Sevarog Challenger skin.jpg|Sevarog Challenger Skin Sparrow Challenger skin.jpg|Sparrow Challenger Skin Steel Challenger skin.jpg|Steel Challenger Skin The Fey Challenger skin.jpg|The Fey Challenger Skin TwinBlast Challenger skin.jpg|Twinblast Challenger Skin Master Skins These skins are unlocked after reaching level 10 of a Master Challenge. They all have a molten theme to them. It takes approximately 100 play time hours to reach level 10 without boosts. Dekker Master skin.jpg|Dekker Master Skin Feng Mao Master skin.jpg|Feng Mao Master Skin Gadget Master skin.jpg|Gadget Master Skin Gideon Master skin.jpg|Gideon Master Skin Greystone Master skin.jpg|Greystone Master Skin Grim.exe Master skin.jpg|Grim.EXE Master Skin Grux Master skin.jpg|Grux Master Skin Howitzer Master skin.jpg|Howitzer Master Skin Iggy and Scorch Master skin.jpg|Iggy and Scorch Master Skin Kallari Master skin.jpg|Kallari Master Skin Khaimera Master skin.jpg|Khaimera Master Skin Murdock Master skin.jpg|Murdock Master Skin Muriel Master skin.jpg|Muriel Master Skin Narbash Master skin.jpg|Narbash Master Skin Rampage Master skin.jpg|Rampage Master Skin Riktor Master skin.jpg|Riktor Master Skin Sevarog Master skin.jpg|Sevarog Master Skin Sparrow Master skin.jpg|Sparrow Master Skin Steel Master skin.jpg|Steel Master Skin The Fey Master skin.jpg|The Fey Master Skin TwinBlast Master skin.jpg|Twinblast Master Skin Exclusive Skins There are 2 exclusive Skins at the moment. One of them is exclusive indefinitely (Hot Rod Howitzer) while another will be available for sale eventually (Wasteland Twinblast) Howitzer Hotrod skin.png|Hot Rod Howitzer (Founders Pack Exclusive) TwinBlast Wasteland skin.png|Wasteland Twinblast (PS4 Essentials Edition Exclusive) Tier I Skins There are a total of 17 Tier I skins. These are available for 500 coins each. Dekker Energized skin.png|Energized Dekker Skin Feng Mao Inner Fire skin.png|Inner Fire Feng Mao Skin Gadget Guerrilla skin.png|Guerrilla Gadget Skin Gideon Inquisitor skin.jpg|Inquisitor Gideon Skin Greystone Dragonlord skin.png|Dragonlord Greystone Skin Grim.exe Firewall skin.png|Firewall Grim.exe Skin Grux War Chief skin.png|War Chief Grux Skin Howitzer Wasteland skin.png|Wasteland Howitzer Skin Iggy and Scorch Fireball skin.jpg|Fireball Iggy and Scorch Skin Kallari Red Death skin.png|Kallari Red Death Skin Khaimera White Tiger skin.png|White Tiger Khaimera Skin Murdock Executioner skin.jpg|Executioner Murdock Skin Muriel Sepia skin.png|Sepia Muriel Skin Narbash Ginger Jamz skin.png|Ginger Jamz Narbash Skin Rampage Wasteland skin.png|Wasteland Rampage Skin Riktor Bronze Warden skin.png|Bronze Warden Riktor Skin Sparrow Autumn Fire skin.png|Autumn Fire Sparrow Skin Steel Diesel skin.png|Diesel Steel Skin The Fey Frostbloom skin.jpg|The Fey Frostbloom Skin Tier II Skins There are a total of 2 Tier II Skins. These are available for 1000 coins. Grux Ruby Scarab skin.jpg|Ruby Scarab Grux Skin Howitzer Hardcase skin.jpg|Hardcase Howitzer Skin Murdock Snakebite skin.png|Snakebite Murdock Skin Special Skins These skins were given through special events. *Monarch Murdock skin was given for free due to a competition. More info Steel Carbon Fiber skin.png|Carbon Fiber Steel Skin (Free from Paragon Facebook Page) Muriel Midnight skin.png|Midnight Muriel Skin (Kill the Core event. More info Here Murdock Monarch skin.png|Monarch Murdock Skin (Competition. More info Here) Sevarog Red Emperor skin.png|Red Emperor Sevarog Skin (Free when you link your Epic Games account to a PSN account) Steel Cobalt skin.png|Cobalt Steel Skin (Community XP Challenge Reward. More info Here